


Missing You

by lasorcas



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasorcas/pseuds/lasorcas
Summary: Now, Max is here, in his Milton Keynes apartment, and Daniel is in France somewhere, both equally tired after the busy factory days at their feuding teams and both craving each other’s presence.





	Missing You

After Daniel’s departure to Renault they could barely find a commitments-free day to meet up at some secret place somewhere around the world. It’s tougher than he expected it to be, Max has to admit. Not seeing your boyfriend for weeks may really get on your nerves, it turns out. It’s not like he’s addicted to Daniel - they’re used to spending time away from each other, - but this is different. They’d always meet up at the factory in the beginning of each week, and good thing about it is that they have their own rooms at the factory, so they’d always find some privacy to share with each other. Now, Max is here, in his Milton Keynes apartment, and Daniel is in France somewhere, both equally tired after the busy factory days at their feuding teams and both craving each other’s presence.

Max rolles on his back, his fingers typing a message to Daniel skilfully.

“you still up?”

It takes Dan a few seconds to go online, and soon he sees the heart-warming “…is typing” under Daniel’s name.

“yup.”

Max takes in a deep breath, getting excited all of a sudden, an idea blooming in his sick mind.

“miss you,” he sends, and it’s not the kind of thing you can get from him too often, he knows it. He knows Daniel is gonna suspect something, and that’s exactly what he needs right now.

“i miss you too babe,” he gets a reply, “been a tough day?”

“yeah,” Max sends before pushing the circle of the home button on his iPhone twice, sliding through all the opened apps until he finds the grey icon of Camera. He lifts the blanket he’s been lying under, revealing the slim body of his, positioning himself on the bed so that the frame captures all the sculpted muscle he’s been working so hard in the gym on. His hand lays on his hipbone, the very tips of his fingers hiding underneath the elastic band of his black briefs. Thanks God he decided to go cheeky today with choosing the underwear back in the morning. He snaps a picture and checks it before sliding back into the chat with Daniel and sending it without hesitating. He bites on his lips then, waiting for the reply to follow; the tiny check turning from grey to blue, a moment of silence before he sees a new message appearing in the chatbox.

“shit baby”, it says, and then, “fuck i miss your body”

The praise makes Max’ cheeks turn pink immediately and his cock throb in his briefs, blood rushing towards it. He covers it with his hand, squeezing slightly, his mind going clouded with participation.

“send more,” he sees a new message popping out and can’t help the smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth; he tucks his hand in his underwear fully, fingers wrapping around his swelling dick and moving it a bit so that he can see the pink tip peeping out beneath the black band. He snaps a new picture, dropping it in the chat straight away, and this time Daniel reads the message the second Max sends it. Max waits for an answer, his hand working on his cock unwittingly, but it takes too long and he starts to worry if Daniel got distracted or anything. And just when he’s about to type a new message to ask where’d Daniel go, the screen of his phone changes into darker colors of FaceTime incoming videocall.

“Daniel Ricciardo would like FaceTime…”

He hits the green bubble quicker than he can process it, Daniel’s slightly sleepy face appearing on the screen. His black curls are a mess on his head, the white sheets contrasting with the honey-tanned skin of his naked upper body. Max’ lips curve in a soft smile at the look of his boyfriend so cosy in his bed.

“Hey,” Daniel almost whispers and his voice is husky as if he was asleep minutes before making a call. Max nods, the grip on his cock tightening tentatively.

“Hey,” he simply responds. Daniel licks at his lips, the very tip of his tongue appearing from between them, making Max let out a quiet sigh.

“What are you doing?”

Max swallows hard, his gaze flicking down to where his fingers are working on his cock.

“Thinking of you,” he says, and Daniel cracks a knowing smile.

“Show me,” he orders and Max is used to obeying, so he just hits the reverse button on the screen, the camera now capturing the same view he’s sent Daniel a minute ago. He sees Daniel wetting his lips again, intensity growing in his eyes with every second he spends looking at Max’ hand lazily rolling around in his branded underwear.

“Take them off, baby,” he says and Max does exactly what he’s told, tugging at his briefs awkwardly, having to put the phone down in order not to get stuck in his own underwear. Daniel is lying there with his eyes hardly opened and his lower lip trapped firmly in between his teeth when Max looks at the screen again. He sees it in the way Dan’s arm moves rhythmically and hears it in the tell-tale wet sounds coming from the speaker of his phone, and suddenly he’s thirsty at the thought of Daniel jerking off to the pictures he’d sent him. Max feels somewhat proud - and that would’ve been weird if it wasn’t such a common thing between the two; it was their way of communicating during the sexual intercourse, with Daniel mumbling praises in his ear and him losing his mind about it, coming from the words that leave Dan’s lips only. Perhaps it says something fundamental about him - he’s pretty sure it does, - but he really couldn’t care less, the feeling of being stuffed with praise and compliment enough for the last bits of common sense to abandon him.

His cock throbs in his hand, and he grabs it just below the crown, squeezing the tiny drop of precum out of it. The awareness of Daniel watching him only makes his dick swell more, the veins popping out now, and he runs his thumb over them before pressing the pad against the tip, smudging the wetness on it.

“Yeah, baby,” he hears Dan’s alluring voice and closes his eyes, imagining it’s Daniel’s hand on his dick instead of his own, recreating the feeling of the heat of Dan’s body against his, he musky scent of his skin mixed with his way-too-sweet perfume. “Like this, you’re so good at it, fuck.”

That’s when Max lets out a breathy moan and brings his knees up unintentionally, spreading his legs at the thought of having Daniel close to him again. His hand picks up the pace, the grasp tightening, a fist closing on his cock now.

“I want you to fuck yourself with your fingers,” Daniel suddenly says. “Put the phone on the drawer and spread your legs.”

It takes all the self-control Max’ got left in himself for him to actually stop the movements of his hand, his cock aching from how swollen it has become. His breathing is a mess and he swallows the saliva that’s flooded his mouth before bringing the phone up and placing it on the drawer against the lamp, making sure it’s got him fully captured before positioning himself on his back, legs up and bent in the knees to provide Daniel with the best view possible. He squeezes the cold lube out of the bottle he’s taken from the drawer on his fingers and brings his hand down in between his legs, pressing one finger firmly into his hole. Daniel groans at the sight.

“Fuck, I wish I could be next to you right now.”

Max bites on his lower lip as he pushes his index finger inside, the stretch making his mouth fall open in a silent moan. He’s taking it inch by inch, careful not to hurt himself and too aware of how much of a show he’s putting on for Daniel at the moment; he stops once the finger is the last knuckle deep, tight ring of muscle closing around it. The stretch is a burning pleasure that makes his toes curl, and he brings one knee up to his chest so that Daniel won’t miss a single thing and starts fucking himself steadily, hole wet with lube so the finger slides in and out without any resistance.

He thinks of Dan, imagines him close, recalls the memories of how his fingers felt and how he looked when they last had a moment of privacy together. He remembers the sweat-wet curls on the forehead and the rapid, sloppy pace of his hips as he was fucking Max into the mattress. He pulls one hand up and grabs his dick that’s been lying heavily on his belly, squeezing the flesh right below the tip in a ring made of his thumb and index finger. He imagines it to be Daniel, light feathery touches that bring him so close to the edge but never over it, the tattoed thigh pressed into his bum and the hips working their way into Max’ body time after time. He’s too sensitive all of a sudden, the nerves of his body burning and the muscles in his gut tightening to the point where it gets painful - and he stops, edging himself, eager to put on a proper show. Daniel gasps from the drawer, and Max manages to bring his head up to take a look at the screen. Dan has placed the phone lower now that Max can see his hand wrapped around the thick cock, and it makes the shivers go down his spine.

“Ugh,” he groans, dropping his head back on the mattress, “I want that cock inside me so bad.”

“Yeah?” he can clearly hear the smirk in Dan’s voice, “is it better than your fingers?”

“Much better,” Max breathes out, waves of pleasure striking his body again and again as he strives to keep the rhythm steady and yet not fast enough to make him come.

“Perhaps I should get you a toy then,” Daniel says, “so that you could fuck yourself with it and imagine my cock instead.”

Max gasps at the thought, the movements of his hands stilling for a split second before he can go again. He soon adds another finger, the stretch becoming more and more intense with every passing second and he’s panting already but makes his hand start moving, fucking himself with his two fingers. His dick is leaking precum now and he feels the warm lube coming down his inner thigh and onto the bedsheet, and he’s a fucking mess, slippery, covered in sweat and lube and God knows what other body fluids and he loves it, wipes the hairy skin of his asscheek with his finger, collecting the wetness and pushing it all inside himself. He goes deeper then, his fingers filling his ass so nicely.

He curls them then, the pads pressing against the warm walls as he’s trying to find the sweet spot that makes his whole body tremble every time. The other hand is pulling on his cock as he jerks himself off quick and messy, precum dropping freely from the tip; the muscles in his stomach hurt now from all the clenching and he has to take breaks every few seconds to prolong the moment of ecstasy. He has to listen carefully to the sounds coming from the phone now, the blood pumping in his ears so loud he can’t even recognize any other sounds anymore.

Fuck, he’s close.

Finally, the pad of his index finger hits the prostate and his whole body jumps on the mattress, a shattered moan falling from his lips as a sudden wave of pleasure sets his nerves on fire. He feels his cock throbbing in his hand and squeezes it right above the tensed balls, his legs shaking as he unintentionally brings his knees closer together.

“Come now, baby,” he hears Dan say through the noise in his ears and his own heavy panting, “come for me.”

The metallic taste of blood blooms on his tongue as he bites through the thick flesh of his lower lip, eyes squeezed and hands moving in a chaotic, sloppy rhythm. The almost unbearable pleasure shoots through him in sharp strikes, every single muscle in his body tensing and his lungs burning. He tries his best not to scream, aware of the thin walls of his modest Milton Keynes apartment, a stream of hot come running from the tip and onto his belly as he squeezes just below the crown; his hole clenching so tight his fingers get sucked in. He stays like this for a split second before the pleasure finally eases it’s chains on his body and his legs fall open on the mattress.

“Fuck,” he breathes out, opening his eyes and bringing his head up to see Daniel jerking himself off enthusiastically, his eyes shut and the expression of his face oddly solemn. Max pushes himself up on his elbows to then sit down at the edge of the mattress, hissing at the pain in between his legs. It takes Dan few seconds to come, splashes of sperm striking down at the phone and Max smiling, pleased. And then Dan joins him in the panting competition, dropping his head, black curls covering his forehead as Max grabs the phone and lies down on the bed, holding it above his face.

“I have this shit all over my phone now, fuck,” are Dan’s first words after he finally opens his eyes, looking down at where Max’ face is staring at him with pure satisfaction in the blue eyes. Max giggles quietly.

“Lick it off,” he suggests.

“Ew, I’m not that gross,” Dan protests before wiping his phone on the bedsheet, Max watching the screen go black for a few moments.

Finished, Daniel lies on his side, settling the phone on the pillow and his hands under his face.

“We should do this more often,” he says with a raspy voice. Max licks blood off his lips, nodding and humming in agreement.

“I prefer the real you, though.”


End file.
